


Dominance training

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Chloe Decker, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Lingerie, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have to go undercover to catch a criminal. /Far/ undercover.Chloe didn't think she'd end up with Lucifer at her feet, willing to do anything she'd ever ask of him.(basically, me wanting to write more sub!Lucifer for this fandom and dammit I'll take any excuse to do so)





	Dominance training

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was gonna write a plot about how Chloe and Lucifer need to go undercover to a dominatrix club to catch this lady named Beth who used to domme Lucifer and ended up killing one of her subs from being so harsh. I didn't feel like writing an opener, so it's going to start with Lucifer showing Chloe how to dom him and then continue from there. Might write more plot later in the series

They were at the Lux upstairs in a room Chloe had never seen before. The floors were plush carpet and the entire place was decorated in reds and golds. Seductive colors, Lucifer had explained as he ushered her inside.

"Is there anything I can get you before we begin?" Lucifer asked, motioning for her to sit on the bed.

"Just remember we're not here to have sex. I'm not budging on that, okay?" Chloe warned, sinking onto the mattress.

Lucifer nodded, sinking to his knees in front of her. "Of course. You've made that boundary clear and I assure you I won't push it. Remember, red means stop, yellow means slow down and talk, green means go ahead. That system is for both of us, so let me know."

Chloe nodded, fidgeting. It felt weird having Lucifer on his knees. Like he was somehow lesser than her. "Can you stand up?"

"Of course, Mistress," Lucifer quickly complied. "And may I suggest framing such requests as orders? You're my mistress, I'll do anything you wish."

Right, she was supposed to order him around. Chloe hesitated, looking around. "Why don't you pour me a drink? Something weaker, I don't wanna be drunk. Just a little wine."

Lucifer did so, almost floating as he walked back with the glass in his fingers, kneeling as he presented the wine for her.

"Wow," Chloe whispered, taking the wine and marveling at Lucifer's posture. "How did you learn to do all this?"

Lucifer hesitated before letting his shoulders drop. "I told you I knew the woman we're trying to take down, Beth. I learned all of this from the club we're heading to. They might recognize me. I used to go there quite a lot."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You have your own club right here, why not just find partners here?"

"You don't get it, Chloe, I-" Lucifer winced. "I crave this. To have people take control of me, tell me what to do, punish me, use me. It's kind of hard to admit I suppose, but you've always made me feel like I could tell you anything."

Chloe stared at him for a few minutes before slipping onto the floor next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So, the victim, did you know him?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, but the marks on his back and thighs. She used to do that all the time to me. She loves to make her submissives cry. It's a good club, I've enjoyed it immensely over the years, but I'm glad I'm not hers anymore. I'm not surprised she ended up going too far eventually."

"So she was always cruel." Chloe sighed. "Lucifer, are you sure you want to go back there? I mean, we can find her some other way, or I can go alone."

"It would be pointless. You'd never get close enough to her, no matter what your excuse. The second she hears the police are on to her she'll go running. If I'm there we have the excuse of me being a former submissive. It's not uncommon for newer dommes to meet with their sub's former dominants to learn more about them. At least not here, it's all very open."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lucifer shrugged. "Oh come on, detective, you know you've always wanted to boss me around. Have me at your beck and call. So, what would you have me do? I'm all yours."

"What do mistresses normally tell you to do? I don't really know what I'm doing here." 

"I had one mistress who would have me bend over at her feet for hours as a footstool," Lucifer suggested, "Or some would dress me up, use me to do chores or serve them and their friends food. Some of them, like Beth, just liked to whip me, punish me, stuff like that. Whatever suits your fancy really."

Chloe frowned. "You let people beat you?"

"It was consensual," Lucifer explained quickly, "When I'd break a rule or something, it wouldn't really hurt. That's more on the sexual side of this, really. I won't break any rules you set, I promise, that way you won't have any need to punish me."

"I still don't like the thought of all of this." It was all a little bizarre. Especially finding out just what Lucifer liked in a partner, or that he tended to be so submissive in bed despite his usual attitude. Chloe sighed. "Do you seriously enjoy any of this?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't do it if I didn't, I promise. Why don't you try giving me some more commands? You're gonna do wonderfully, Chloe."

"Alright," Chloe stood up and tried to relax. "Okay. Lucifer, I want you to... Oh god, I don't even know. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this."

"It's gonna be fine. Just follow my lead, alright? I'll nuzzle your leg or something like that when you're doing good and if I growl or disobey at all just yank on my collar or something like that. So it looks like you're punishing me to anyone else. I promise you'll do great. Now, I should get changed if we're going to go tonight. I've got a suit about your size if you want to wear that, otherwise, you could borrow one of Maze's dresses."

Chloe nodded. "I'd rather wear a suit. I'm almost afraid to ask, but... what are you going to wear?"

"Well, I can assure you you've seen me in a considerable amount less. Basically black pants and a body harness with a leash. I'll wear a sweater until we get there," He offered, taking the suit out of the closet for her. "You can change in here, I'll change in the bathroom." He took a few hangers and pressed them discreetly against his chest as he walked to the bathroom.

"Alright." It was a simple black Prada suit that looked almost suspiciously her size. It fit like a glove without ever bunching up or being overly tight in places. Almost like it was made for her.

Lucifer stepped out in tight black pants, revealing the shape of something underneath, and a loose purple sweater that just barely showed a strip of lace against his stomach when he lifted his arms. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," Chloe blushed, trying not to stare. "You look really good, yeah."

Lucifer grinned and handed her a collar with a leash attached. "It's not really appropriate to have an adult leashed in public, so the tradition at this club is to collar your submissive in the entryway."

"God, we're really doing this," Chloe sighed, tucking the collar and leash deep into her pocket.

"Oh, trust me, God wants nothing to do with this," Lucifer assured.

"You shut up."

X X X X X X X X X

"Lucifer!" The bouncer grinned, letting the two inside without a thought. "So wonderful to see you here again. I believe you're new, though," He turned to Chloe and held out a hand. "A pleasure to have you here, of course."

Chloe nodded, "Chloe, it's a pleasure to be here." She stepped into the entryway, digging the collar and leash from her pocket as Lucifer sunk to his knees. She clipped them on before leading him inside, trying to pretend she knew what she was doing.

"We can ask the bartender where Beth is, they'll probably know. Don't be surprised if a lot of people recognize me."

Chloe nodded, thankful for the direction as she walked over to the bar. With Lucifer at her side, most people let her through or even said hello before she got there, but she got the bartender's attention quickly.

"What can I get for you? It's such a pleasure to have Lucifer back in here, he's such a dear."

"Isn't he?" Chloe smiled softly, tugging on the leash gently. "I was actually wondering if you could tell me where Beth is?"

The bartender nodded. "Of course! She's in the third private room right now. No client, don't worry, I think she's waiting for her show to begin before coming out tonight, so she probably has about an hour before she needs to get ready. Tell her hi for me, would you?"

"Of course!" Chloe promised. At least she didn't have to go on a wild goose chase to find her now that she was here.

Lucifer followed her closely, glancing around them. "Whatever she says, act like it's normal, okay? No matter how horrible you think it actually is. Seriously, trust me."

"Right," Chloe nodded, "I will, I promise. Thank you, we can do this."

Lucifer nodded. "We can. You can."

Chloe stepped forward and knocked on the door, trying to calm her nerves as footsteps slowly reached the door and it swung open, revealing a tall, intimidating brunette wearing a tight blue dress.

"Lucifer!" She grinned, immediately gesturing the two inside. "Oh, how wonderful to see you! And you must be his new domme! Oh, it's always wonderful to meet women embracing themselves fully. Come, sit down, tell me all about how you met."

Chloe blushed. "Oh, well... Actually I'm here because I'm quite new to all of this. Lucifer is my first submissive and he said you might be able to help me? I just want to be better at this."

"Oh, don't you worry, you're a natural already. Lucifer is a wonderful sub to start with. Always so obedient, aren't you?" She cooed, ruffling Lucifer's hair. "And you two make such an adorable couple, too."

"Um, thank you," Chloe tried to remain calm as she watched Beth run her hands down Lucifer's body, fondling his hips. "He's been very good so far, it's just..."

Beth nodded. "You're still getting comfortable with the sense of power, I'm guessing? Afraid you're going to hurt him too much? It's alright, dear, I've had dozens of people here. There's no problem you could have that someone else hasn't already spoken to me about."

"I'm afraid I'll go too far," Chloe explained, "What if I hurt him? I mean, you read all these articles about people who were hurt or even killed doing stuff like this. I can't imagine being responsible for something like that."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've tried my hardest, but he never seems to get enough. You couldn't hurt him if you tried," Beth twisted her fingers in Lucifer's hair harshly, making him whimper. "And I've tried."

Chloe tried not to flinch at her rough treatment of the sub. "That's... good to know. Thank you."

Beth finished her exploration of Lucifer's body and let him drop completely onto the floor, giving him a harsh kick to the stomach. "Any other questions?"

"Red-" Lucifer breathed out, locking eyes with Chloe and winking. The detective frowned, knowing he was up to something.

Beth sighed and kicked him again. "Shut up, would you?" She turned back to Chloe, shaking her head. "Sometimes you've got to gag him. He's a bit of a brat when he wants to be."

Lucifer whined as he coughed out blood onto the floor.

"Fuck it," Chloe mumbled, grabbing her handcuffs from her pocket and a tazer from the waistband of her pants. Whatever Lucifer had been trying to provoke this lady into doing, what she had was enough. Assault wasn't much of a charge, but it was enough to get her to the station and prove who she was. Hopefully, they could get a confession. "You're under arrest," She explained as she slammed the woman against the wall. "Don't fucking touch my partner like that again."

X X X X X X X X X X

"You shouldn't have put yourself in harm's way like that," Chloe frowned, going over the case file. They'd managed to put Beth away after all, but Lucifer had broken two ribs in the process. "And I don't care about what excuse you have for it, you got yourself hurt and you made me a part of it. We could've taken her down without any of that."

Lucifer bit his tongue, fighting the retort that they would've taken weeks to catch her if they ever did. Hell, they would've gotten her a lot easier if Chloe hadn't intervened, but instead, he found himself nodding, folding his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Chloe."

Chloe stared at him for a second, trying to decide if he was kidding or not. "Alright. Well since you've decided to be agreeable today, why don't you bring the paperwork to Dan? I need him to sign off on it."

Lucifer took the outstretched folder, keeping his eyes downward. "Yes ma'am," He smirked and waltzed off to find Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more to this au! I'm just making it a series instead of a multichapter work. I find it easier to make new works instead of continuing chaptered works, so I'm gonna try doing that more and hope that motivates me to write more
> 
> fingers crossed!


End file.
